Yes, Maybe and Never
by Pancham
Summary: A scary noise is heard nearby. Only one trainer is scared. The other one, not so much. Soulsilvershipping!


"Isn't the sky pretty?" Lyra asked her beloved Espeon tenderly while patting its head, looking at the already orange sky above her head, hidden in the tall trees. Hana made a soft noise, which Lyra thought with a smile that she confirmed it. The only one who couldn't appreciate the beautiful sight was the red-haired boy beside her. "Geez, even the wild Pokémon were loving it!" she thought with a shrug. Lyra would rather deal with his usual angry self than his quiet self. When he was this contemplative, she knew it was time to give up on talking to Silver while they travelled.

"Guess who can't appreciate the sky, Hana? I'll give you a hint: he was born annoyed!" Her Pokémon tilted her head in confusion at her playful tone. Silver huffed at her annoying laughter and just continued walking, looking at the wild Sentret gattered nearby, colourful berries in their tiny hands.

Lyra agreed to go with him to Professor Elm's laboratory in New Bark town. Silver's goal was to apologize about his "theft", no matter how he stubbornly denied that it wasn't exactly a theft. But he kept his mouth shut when Lyra asked him what it was then. It damaged his pride to do so, but deep down, he knew he would never give back his Typhlosion. If Professor Elm even thinks about asking it back, Silver was sure that his Sneasel wouldn't mind to take care of a middle-aged nice Professor. Silver was already beginning to think of hundred ways to torture Professor Elm if he disagree with him keeping Typhlosion. He wondered himself why he called Lyra to go with him to Professor Elm's lab if he wasn't willing to give Typhlosion back. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of said girl.

"Silver. Where in the world are we? I don't recall reading about a dirty and dark road in the Pokégear..." Silver simply ignored her words and began walking even faster, clearly annoyed at his interrupted thoughts. "Oh, Silver! What a good companion you are! I'm serious, where are we?!" With cheeks already puffed and pouted lips, Lyra quickly catched up to him. She would never say that to anyone, but his silent nature sometimes made her mind wish for a slow and painful torture led by her own hands.

Silver gave a disinterested and quite nervous glance at her. "Honestly?" She nodded at his question. Silver looked back at the rocky road, then at the dirty road ahead him and finally back to the petite brown-haired trainer. Lyra was waiting expectantly for his statement. "I have no idea."

Needless to say that Lyra nearly hyperventilated at his words. "But— but you said it was over there! We are lost! That's it! SOMEONE HEL—"

When she was about to yell for aid, he put his hands around her mouth to kindly shut her up. "Don't even think about screaming. It's that stupid Pokégear fault. It was clearly saying that I had to go—" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Lyra was struggling against his hands before he could finish it. When she broke free of his grip, he sighed and closed his eyes in pure annoyance. He already anticipated her annoying voice talking annoying things.

"My Pokégear isn't stupid! It was you who mistook the road anyway. It's anyone's fault but my innocent cute little pink Pokégear." She mumbled, hugging the already discharged bright pink device. Espeon sighed at her trainer. She loved her trainer, but was sure no one could recognize Lyra as the girl who beat Champion Lance with such impressive ability.

"A eletronic device made especially to give me directions that can't give me the right direction is, indeed, stupid." Lyra was already retorting Silver's sarcastic commentary. While the two kept screaming to each other, Hana was thinking about how crazy Bill would react if he saw his past beloved Eevee tired and sore. Taking a look at the sky - alone this time - she noticed that the orange coloured sky was no more orange coloured, rather becoming dark blue. Reverting her eyes back to the road, Hana knew the last thing her trainer wanted was to stay at this scary forest, especially at night. Her prediction soon became true.

"OH MY GOD!" Lyra's high pitched voice quickly rosed up. She ran behind Silver, clinging to the back of his shirt. The only sound that could be heard afterwards was Silver's chuckle. The female trainer found it easier to believe in ghosts dancing macarena than to believe on a chuckling Silver.

The petite girl retorted at him when she slowly recovered from the shock. "Shush! I don't believe you're making fun of me! You didn't even tried to protect me, Silvy! T-that could be a ghost or something... I said that we should go right and you ignored me..."

His quiet laughter still ringing on Lyra's ear, he choose to not reply her. But when Silver saw her eyes glittering with unshed tears, he regained his composure. "There." He slowly took off his jacket and tossed it to her. The jacket almost reached the ground when she grabbed it. He continued. "We'll find the way out, even if it'll be by morning. Now let's just rest until there, I guess?" Silver pointed a empty spot at their left.

Lyra could swear she saw the hero on the TV do the same thing. "T-thanks. Sure." She shyly thanked and followed him behind. When they reached the empty spot, Lyra kneeled in front of Espeon. "Thank you for keeping me company. Rest well. You're such a great buddy, Hana!" She hugged it before recalling Hana back to her Pokéball. She looked back at Silver, already lying on the ground. _It was a tiring day for him, too._ With that thought, Lyra put a blanket on him and around herself. "Don't you dare sleep without a blanket on. You'll get a cold." Lyra giggled sweetly, lightly smacking his forehead. "What was that noise anyway...?" She mumbled, lying beside him before cuddling closer. Lyra was growing used to sleeping close to him, not that he complained. Still, his face grew hot everytime. "I-I have no idea..." She giggled at his reply before drifting off to sleep.

When he had courage to look at her, Silver realized that Lyra had a really cute face. Sure, she annoyed him to no end with her ramblings, but he would not like her another way. He surely could tell her that she had a really cute face any of these days. Maybe he would even admit to her that he oh-so liked it when she grabbed his shirt. However, Silver would never admit to Lyra that the so called scary noise was made by him when he bumped on a tree.

* * *

**A/N: **Ehehe. Guess who's studying Chemistry like crazy? Me. oAo Isn't SoulSilverShipping cute? No? /grabs a pistol

As usual, please point out any misspelings! See ya~


End file.
